Fix This
by Fandomexpress
Summary: Alec and Magnus, becoming one again :) Malec
1. Chapter 1

Fix this

Alec walked out of the Institute, hands in his pocket, breathing out cool mist and frost. The air around him was foggy, and the roads lined with thin snow. It was the first time in days he'd left the Institute, left Jace, still recovering in the hospital, left Izzy, Clary and all the others. It was the first time in days, he was alone. And he knew he should be glad, that finally he was getting time for himself, but all he could think about was being with someone. Someone special. Someone that he missed, even when he laughed at Izzy's jokes or scoffed at Jace's smart remarks. Someone who'd left him, and ripped out a piece of his heart as he left.

He was on his way to Taki's, to buy lunch for them all. His friends had asked to accompany him, but he'd waved away their offers, and went alone. After all, Taki's wasn't the only place he was going. After picking up the steaming hot food, he headed over to White Haven Park. A strong glamour covered the area, and it was open to both Nephlim and Downworlder. He and Magnus had come here various times, picnicking, sunbathing, sharpening weapons and magic skills. Once they were a couple, they'd done virtually everything together. Until Alec went and ruined it all.

Now, as he sat on the park bench where Magnus had once napped on his lap, he remembered that night when Lilith died, at the hands of Simon. He remembered Magnus, rushing into the lobby, to wrap Alec in his arms. How could he have ever wanted more then that? He remembered the words Magnus had breathed into his ears, before they'd kissed. and yet still I pictured having you for fifty, sixty more years." Magnus had wanted to become mortal for Alec, he'd wanted a life with Alec, a home, a story, a love. But now, in Magnus' books, he'd be known as the clingy boyfriend who cried because he was mortal.

He remembered Magnus and Alec talking. Just talking. About their lives, what they wanted to do, what they planned to do as a couple, their fears and worries. They supported each other as well, leaning on each other when they're weak, wiping the tears off the others faces. For a relationship that lasted a couple of months, it had gotten more richer than he'd thought. And he'd fallen for Magnus harder than he'd thought. And he'd loved Magnus deeper than he'd thought was ever possible to love anyone. He remembered their kisses. Slow and gentle at first, then transforming into a heated, passionate session. He remembered those nights in his flat, when Magnus had placed his cool body against Alec's, ran his slim fingers down Alec's body, so lightly they made Alec shiver. He remembered pressing into the kiss, leaning against Magnus, loosening the buckle of his — His phone rang.

He jerked out of his stupor, and fumbled to reach the little device. Magnus! It had to be Magnus! Who else could it be?! Eyes lit, he reached down to retrieve it. The caller ID showed Jace's face. With a surge of disappointment, he answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Where the hell are you, I'm hungry!" Whined the voice. Behind him, in the distance, there was a chorus of agreement from his friends.  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Hold your demons, I'm coming." He said  
"My demons are leaping across my sexy body," proclaimed Jace  
"Shut up you idiot," chuckled Alec, before hanging up.  
His happy mood lasted for about 3 'd barely made it two steps before he saw him, in the distance, between the thickets of trees, where they'd once kissed. Staring at Alec with a wistful, sorrowful expression, which Alec knew he mirrored back. He was wearing dull, brown clothes, a startling change. The words floated into his head. "I won't be any more ready to lose you then than I am right now. Which is not at all." Lies. With eyes rapidly blinking to avoid the tears, Alec picked up the boxes of food, and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus' POV

Ever since they'd broke up, Magnus could only think about one thing. _Why_. Why was he so stupid?! Alec was something else. He hadn't left Magnus broken. Instead, the weird thing was, Magnus acted like they were still together. Everyday, he'd yell out to Alec that he was home, when he returned to the apartment. Everyday, he woke up and made two cups of coffee. One for himself, and one for Alec, black with sugar. Everyday, he'd ignore the mewing of Chairman Meow, convincing himself that Alec had fed him. Every night, Magnus would realise that he had gone mad.

It was ridiculous. Magnus knew that. He knew it was his decision to break up with Alec, but he hadn't realised that he loved Alec enough to forgive him in two minutes, and begin to mourn his loss. He hadn't realised the amount Alec had affected his life. Today, Magnus woke up, made the two cups if coffee, and headed off to the park. The minute he got there, he saw him, and his heart stopped.

Magnus remembered Alec on their first date. Alec had been scarlet faced and clumsy, wiping his face with bread, and falling down the stairs, but he'd been just as whole and beautiful as always. He'd had those beautiful bright, blue eyes, and hair so black you'd think he'd dyed it. Magnus was so happy when he was with Alec, that he'd thought he might just float away. He'd honestly thought Alec wouldn't break his heart, that they'd be that relationship Magnus had dreamed of, but never gotten. It wasn't Alec's fault, it was his own. Stupid, stupid Magnus. He'd scolded himself everyday. It was just one mistake Alec made, but Magnus had overreacted and ended it. Every time Magnus made to pick up the phone, to say sorry, but every day it was harder to do so.

Now, as he sat in the park, Alec was still beautiful. But his eyes were tinged with red, and his hair was messier then ever. His jumper was so holey, he was sure Isabelle would've cringed at the sight. Alec was talking on the phone, and soon after picked up some boxes and began to walk away. His eyes locked with Magnus' for a brief second. For some reason, Alec's eyes filled with tears, and he sped away, at the speed of a vampire.

_'What was Alec doing here?'_ Magnus wondered to himself. '_Why is he so upset?'_

Before he could stop himself, Magnus took out his phone. And then, for the first time in months, he texted Alec.

I'm sorry it's short and boring! I just wanted a chapter on Magnus before I started more Malec stuff! It's a little bad, and I haven't edited it that much, sorry! I've just been a little sick :( part of me wasn't even going to upload this

Hope you like it! Please review on what you think, and how I could improve!


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, Alec headed down to his bedroom, hoping to get in a quick nap to catch up on all the sleep he'd been losing. To his surprise he'd just changed into his pjs when Isabelle barged in. She raised her eyebrows at his soft shirt lined with clouds, and his blue, silk boxers, but made no comment.

"Change of plan, brother," she announced, flouncing down on the bed beside him.

"What the hell are you"

"Get dressed Alec,"

"Yeah, okay, but why"

"Isabelle!" He yelled.

"What?" She asked, impatiently, still facing away from him, rummaging through his drawers.

"Where am I going?"

She turned and finally looked at him, her expression a mixture of annoyance and excitement. "On a date." Alec stared at her. After a good, long stare, he realised that she wasn't joking. And if Isabelle was serious about something, Alec knew she'd get it. With a sigh, he sat back down on the bed, and listened to her explanation.

"So, while you were busy moping, I'd decided to take matters in my own hand," she began, enthusiastically. Alec resisted the urge to groan. "Of course, I couldn't slap you out of it," she continued, "so I decided to find you a new date! Well, after Magnus"—Alec flinched, but Isabelle ignored it and rambled on— "I thought, enough of warlocks, so I found you a blind date! A werewolf!" She squealed, excitedly. Alec was speechless. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat. "You did _what_?" he managed to get out. Isabelle shrugged. "Hey, he's hot you know," she added. An alarm beeped on her watch, and she jumped. "Hurry idiot! He's gonna be here soon!" she called out, before running out of his room. "I've left the Institute doors open for him, have fun! And hurry up!"

Dumbfounded, Alec did what he was told. Ha! Who cared about Magnus? He didn't matter anymore, time for crying had gone. Magnus was his past. What lies Alec told himself. As he slipped on his jumper, his phone beeped. 'Who could it be?' he thought. He reached down to pick it up, and nearly had a heart attack at the ID that showed up. Magnus. Hands trembling, he flipped open his phone and read the text.

"Can we meet? Now? -M."

Alec had to read the text various times to actually register what Magnus had written. Even then, he stood stupidly in the middle of his phone, reading the text, as slow as a 3 year old. Should he go..? Suddenly, he felt a wave of anger. How dare Magnus?! Alec had spent months moping, crying waiting for a text from Magnus, and this is what he got? No hellos, no I'm sorrys, heck, he hadn't even bothered writing out his full name! He loved Magnus like hell. He missed Magnus like crazy. Did he want to meet Magnus now? More than he ever wanted anything. But no, he wouldn't go. For the first time, Alec was angry at Magnus. Not jealous, not sad. _Angry_. Quickly, he texted back.

"No, I'm busy."

He'd barely thrown he phone onto his bed, when he got a reply.

"What're you doing?" Alec felt horrible, but he sucked at lying, especially to Magnus, even through text.

"Im going on a date."

After that, for fifteen minutes, Alec waited in his room, playing idly with his sensor. Half of him waited for a text from Magnus, who hadn't replied since his text about the date, and the other half, for his mystery werewolf date, who was, to Alec's annoyance, obviously late. He was just about to give up, and go back to sleep, when there was knock at the door. Alec jumped up, strode across the room and flung open the door, in utter irritation at his date.

Of course, he nearly dropped dead when he saw that in front of him was no werewolf. It was a familiar figure dressed in a bright gold shirt and black pants. A familiar figure wearing his traditional eyeliner around his golden cat eyes. A familiar figure called Magnus Bane.

I tried to make it longer to make up for the fact I hadn't updated in ten years! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them up, I love reading what you all have to say about my writing :)) It honestly makes me sooooo happy! Also, I know exactly what's going to happen next, and had to resist the urge to cram it onto the end of this chapter, so enjooooyy and review/fav and follow please :DDD


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus POV

Magnus had dressed up for the occasion. When he'd seen himself in the mirror, he had to admit it felt good to be in bright colours again. He'd fed the grateful Chairman Meow after many days, who was only alive because Magnus had stopped cleaning the house for many months, and there were plenty of rats to catch. Of course, before he'd left the house, Magnus had magicked it to be squeaky clean like it was most of the time. He didn't really know why. When he thought about it, though, he didn't really know why he was going to see Alec. Or why the Institute was open for Magnus to waltz into. Or why Alec slammed the door on his face after seeing him.

Alec POV

Alec couldn't help it, he took one look at Magnus, and slammed the door shut on his face. Why the hell was he here? What the hell was going on? There was a tentative knock on the door. Soft, but enough to make Alec jump."Alexander? Open up, would you?" That voice, it made Alec melt. He craved to here it again. "Why are you here? How'd you get in?" he asked. Magnus responded immediately. "I don't know how I got in, someone must've let the door open for a Downworlder, but I have no idea why." The voice sounded genuinely puzzled.

Alec kicked himself. Of course, Izzy had left the door open for his date. There was a slight pause, before Magnus added, "I suppose it was for your date." He sounded so sad. It broke something inside Alec, and he opened the door, hesitantly. Magnus walked in slowly, closing the door behind him, before turning. His eyes looked at nothing but Alec. Alec embarrassed himself yet again in front of Magnus by going red. He couldn't help it. Magnus was looking at him so lovingly, so patiently, so intensely, that Alec couldn't help but look back into his eyes, his cheeks flaming.

A knock at the door interrupted that. Alec jumped, and hurried to open it, and in walked a vibrant, good looking guy, with dark blond hair, and hazel eyes, smiling so happily, Alec could practically _feel_ the energy waves rolling off the boy. He realised, with a growing sense of despair, that this was his date. "Alec?" the boy chirped, holding out his hand. Alec shook it, warily, making a mental note to stab Isabelle the moment he saw her. "Nice to meet you, you're very good looking. I'm Bryan, you date!" He ended this with an excited squeak of happiness, and Alec restrained himself from hitting him. "Hi, Bryan," said Alec. "Can I meet you outside? I just a little busy right now, " finished Alec, edging the door shut to block Magnus, but alas, Bryan had seen him.

He frowned. "Who's that Alec? A friend?" he asked. Magnus replied with a wry smile. "Bryan, delighted to meet you," he drawled. "I'm Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, I'm sorry to say you must've been mistaken, he's already booked." Alec and Bryan both stared at him. Hurriedly, Alec spoke up. "Bryan, he's just joking, I'll meet you outsi—" Alec never finished his sentence. Because Magnus had reached out and grabbed him from the doorway, pulled him close, and kissed him.

Alec was too stunned to react, but soon, he couldn't help himself, he kissed him back, sliding his hands around his neck. Magnus' fingers hooked into Alec's belt loops, shutting any space there had been before. Vaguely, Alec heard Bryan gasp and hurry away, but Alec was way too preoccupied to do anything about it. Instead, he bit down gently on Magnus' lips, and heard him sigh, before effectively pulling off Alec's jumper in one go, and carrying them both to the bed.

Later, they lay close to each other like always, just kissing. They stayed like this for a while, before Magnus broke it off, and cleared his throat. "Alexander, I miss you, and I need you, and I'm sorry I only realised this now. You told me you had a date, but I couldn't stand seeing anyone else with you. I know I'm selfish, and horrible, but when I saw you today at the park, I realised I still loved you. And I always would. I remembered everything, every little, tiny detail about us, and wondered why in earth I had been stupid enough to let you go. I then realised, I couldn't change the past, but I could improve my future. But only one thing can make my future better. You." By the end of this, tears were pouring down Alec's face, and Magnus' eyes were brighter then ever. Hurriedly, Alec wiped the tears from his face, and choked out, laughing, "Magnus, are you free Friday?"

Hope you like it, I'm on mobile, so there might be typos!


End file.
